Brawl Academy
by Rakai123
Summary: What if Brawl was a school? What would happen? Let's find out, shall we? Mostly Sonic's POV. A whole bunch YAOI/SLASH and crack pairings. R&R, please! Rated for language and yaoi.
1. Our new school and home

Summary: What if Brawl was a school? What would happen? Let's find out, shall we?

Note: Okay, this story has all and only the Brawl characters (with some exceptions of Melee people and OCs). They all can talk in this fic (yes, even Kirby). They're all humans, too! Oh, and most of them are around the age of pre-teens. Mostly Sonic's POV (Why? Cause I loves him!). Flames will be used to burn blueprints of my evil plans that have failed.

Warnings: They're some slash or yaoi couples, so beware.

Disclaimer: I do **not**, in any way, own the characters, except the teachers and Kendall (they're mine)!

* * *

Chapter 1: Brawl Academy a.k.a. our new school and home.

...

The buses started slowing down as they reached their destination. All the drivers on each bus said the same thing: "We're here!" At that, all the students crowded by the right side windows. They pushed and shoved, eager to see they're new home. When they saw it, they each said something among the lines of "Whoaaaa!"

The drivers said, "Wait until the bus is at a full stop, then gather you're bags exit in a single file line." Yeah, like they'd actually do that last part. When bus stopped the students ran to the door, trying to be the first one off the bus. After all the students were out of the bus, they tried to find they're friends in the huge crowd. It sounded a whole lot like this:

"Hey, dude, over here!"

"Hi, long time no see!"

"Oh, you're going here, too! That's great!"

"I sure hope _you'll_ be my roommate!"

"I wonder how big the rooms are…"

After they all got settled, the principal came out to say his long introduction speech. "Hello new students of Brawl Academy, I am Dr. Dylans, you're new principal," he said over the mega phone. He kept on blabbing about the history of the school, not much of a history really, but it still was known as one of the best academies in this region. The students finally started to pay attention when he said he was going to introduce the teachers, who were all standing next to him in a neat line. "First, Mr. Relyt."

The so called Mr. Relyt came up to the principal, who handed him the mega phone. And again, a long, boring speech. "Next Mr. Tyler" (A/N: yes, they're names are the same, just spelled backwards, there's a reason for that, which you'll find out later) Mr. Tyler also gave a speech.

It went on like this, as well, with the General Education teachers: Ms. Anya, the Math and Science teacher; Ms. Amaya, the English and History; and Ms. Ayaka, the PE teacher.

Then, the principal took the mega phone and started to explain the rules and the consequences that would happen if you should break a rule. The students, by this point, were getting frustrated by all the talking. But they had to listen when he started talking about the classes. "This may sound complicated, but it's actually quite simple. For all the teachers except Ms. Ayaka, you will be separated into two classes. First Class A, you will have Mr. Relyt first then you'll have Ms. Anya. Class B will have Mr. Tyler first then Ms. Amaya. The next day you switch teachers, so Class A will have Mr. Tyler then Ms. Amaya, and so forth. Now for Ms. Ayaka, there will be two classes as well. Class 1 who will have PE before any other classes, unfortunately this means you'll start school before Class 2," At this everyone moaned or wished they wouldn't get Class 1. Then Dr. Dylans continued, "For Class 2, you'll have PE after all you're other classes, you'll stay longer in school." After that, some people undid they're wishes, but not many. "Now, you may go to the lobby to get you're room key and meet with you're roommate. Go."

Everyone rushed into the mansion-like school. In the lobby, there was a counter. Behind the counter was a woman with red, shoulder length hair. She seemed really tall. When she saw the students she smiled and said, "Okay students, just hang here and I'll call you and your partner's name and I'll hand you your keys." Then she started to call names and hand them the keys to their room. Among the crowd of students, was a boy named Sonic (A/N: my favorite character!), who couldn't wait any longer to get his key.

"Link, I don't wanna wait any longer!" He told his friend.

"You need to learn to be patient Sony! Jeez," Link responded.

"Agh, you're no help!" Link just shook his head at his friend's childish ways.

"Sonic," The woman said. Sonic, upon hearing his name ran to the desk, not even paying attention to what his roommate's name was. "Here are your keys gentlemen, you guys can get acquainted, but don't go to you're room yet, Dr. Dylans wants to say something before that. Your room is Room 36." Sonic turned to see his roommate. He was a brunette with wings, he looked angelic.

"I'm Pit," he said.

"I'm Sonic! Nice to meetcha!" Sonic smiled, then looked around for Link. When he found him, he looked at Pit and said, "Okay, see ya later!"

"Mmhmm!" Pit agreed.

"Link!" Sonic said. Link turned at hearing his name. "What room did you get? Who's you're roommate?"

"I got Room 31, I'm sharing with Marth. What about you?" Link said calmly.

"Room 36, at least we're close to each other! I'm sharing with Pit."

After what seemed _hours_ for Sonic, all the students had their keys and Dr. Dylans walked to the front of the crowd. "Okay students, I sure hope you are happy with your room and your roommate. I don't have much to say except that your classes start on Monday, you have to days of freedom. The tour of the academy starts at 6:00, meet Kendall," He pointed to the woman at the counter. "Here in the lobby. You may explore until then. Enjoy your stay at Brawl academy!"

"Hey Link," Sonic spoke up after the principal had stopped talking. "When's curfew?"

"Ten, why?" He looked at Sonic with a curious look. Sonic was always asking the most curious questions.

"Because, I am _soooo _hungry!" He said holding his stomach.

"You do know they have a cafeteria here, right?"

"Yeah, but its _school_ food!"

"So?" Link responded.

"Ugh! It's gross!" Sonic said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Dude, you haven't even _tried_ it"

After a while, Link managed to convince Sonic to try the cafeteria food, which turned out to be really good. The food looked fancy even. When Sonic finished he remembered he had to unpack his stuff (which, by the way, he left at his room before going to eat). So he got up, stretched and ran out, completely forgetting about Link. "He forgot about me again. How surprising."

_Later..._

Sonic opened the door to find Pit already there, unpacking his stuff. "Oh, hey," He said. Pit, at first was startled, but waved calmly, afterwards. "Did you already pick your bed? 'Cause I wanted the one by the window!" Pit looked at him with a weird expression and pointed somewhere. Sonic looked to where he was pointing. He noticed that the window was placed in between both beds (A/N: No, he didn't notice it at all, until then). "Oh, hahaha…" Pit smiled at Sonic's reaction. _Priceless_.

"You decide which bed you want, I don't mind either one." At that, Sonic smiled and pointed at the one nearest to the wardrobe.

"This one!" Just then, he remembered that he had forgotten about Link. "Oops…" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sonic and Pit looked at each other for a second, then Sonic ran to open it. "Hello… oh, uh, hey Link!"

"Hi! How are you? Me? I'm forgotten every three seconds! How do you think I feel?"

"I'm hoping for happy…"

"You know what? I'm just gonna drop it but, next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Huh? Who's this?" Sonic focused his attention on the blue haired person standing next to Link. "Oh, wait, you must be Marth!"

"Yeah!" Marth said smiling. "How'd you know?"

"Link told me you were roommates," Sonic explained. There was a moment of awkward silence until Pit came up to them, knowing he wouldn't be interrupting anything (Unless it was a staring contest…).

"Hi, I'm Pit," this caused everyone to look up at him. After some introducing and talking, Pit glanced back into the room to check the time. "6:03," it said. "It's time for the tour," Pit told the others.

"Huh? _Already?_" Sonic asked, not completely believing it. But, before he could get an answer, he was dragged downstairs by Link.

And indeed, the clock didn't lie (A/N: clocks never lie, it's you who makes them lie. ). Everyone had gathered up like sheep, in the lobby. They were one of the last ones there. Once all the students were present, Kendall led them to the cafeteria. Sonic was familiar with this place. Next, she took them to the arcade room (A/N: Yay! Arcade room!). Then, the lounge, which was looked like a bar, but Kendall described it as a "kid-friendly" bar. The tour kept on going for awhile until all of the places were visited, except the bedrooms. Kendall explained that the most of upstairs was made up of bedrooms. The parts that weren't, were bathrooms (and very well kept, clean bathrooms at that) and randomly placed mini lounges. The mini lounges consisted of a small coffee table in the middle, an armchair to one side of it, a small couch to the other side, and a small bookcase (A/N:I think the bookcases part is because the library's not big enough, though it's the biggest room in the academy. That's a lot of books…)

* * *

A/N: Ahh! Okay, I am SO sorry! I know it's short! I'll try better next time, I promise! Hope you loved it, though! Or at least considered it "okay".


	2. Raining down on Brawl’s parade

Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl or it's characters or Cars (don't ask). I do, however own my characters (which are basically everyone who's not in Super Smash Bros. or Cars)

A/N: Yay! Second chapter! I hope it turns out longer… Flames will be used to cook chicken. Yum.

* * *

Chapter 2: Raining down on Brawl's parade.

...

Ahh, morning, with it's blinding sunlight pouring through the window waking you up ever so early with its warmth blanketing your body… Wait, where's the blinding sunlight? Where's the warmth? Oh well, there is still the smell of dew on the flower buds… Wait, no that wasn't there either. Instead, there was the smell of rain… Wait… rain?

Sonic abruptly sat up from his beloved bed. _What a way to wake up_. He looked to the window. It was open from last night. They had opened the window, both Pit and Sonic used to sleeping with it open. The rain was pouring into their room. Sonic shook his sleep away, which he knew he'd regret doing later, and ran up to the window. At first, he struggled to close it, but it eventually it did obey. By then, most of him and the things on the small table directly under the window, were wet. One of the things was Sonic's precious headphones (A/N: You know those big ones that you put over your ears? Yeah that's it! Those are expensive…I'm getting some! I can't wait!). "Aw, man!" He said. He sighed and walked back over to his bed hoping to get some more rest.

He was just about to crawl onto his bed, when he heard something from across the room. "Sonic? You're awake already?" Pit asked, sounding sleepy.

"Huh? Yeah."

"What time is it?" He asked, yawning.

"Um," he looked at the clock. Weird, it looked like it just finished laughing at what happened to Sonic. Sonic glared at it, but immediately stopped knowing that he probably looked foolish glaring at a clock. He sighed and then said, "It's 8:05"

"Oh, the cafeteria's open now, do you want to go eat?"

"So much for getting more sleep," Sonic said under his breath, but it was loud enough for Pit to hear.

"Oh! You want to sleep more? That's okay."

"Nah, I probably won't be able to anyway. Let's go."

After they got dressed, they walked to the cafeteria in silence. The whole way, Sonic was thinking about how much he hated walking. It was a thing of the past, but he didn't complain, well, not out loud at least. When they reached the cafeteria, they noticed that barely any people where there. Sonic looked around and then found what he was looking for. _Link_. He was sitting in a table somewhere in the middle of it all. Marth was sitting next to him. There was another person sitting next to Marth. He had short, blue hair, with a scarf like thing around his head. Across from them, there was someone standing with there hands on the table, allowing him to lean towards it without falling. He had light brown hair. Eventually, Sonic and Pit walked towards that table.

"Oh, hey guys!" Marth said, causing everyone to stare at them.

"Sonic, what's up with you? You _never_ wake up this early," Link asked smiling.

"Ugh, long story," He responded patting down his hair.

"Hiya, I'm Fox," the brunette said.

"And I'm Ike," said the person who sat next to Marth.

"The name's Sonic. I'm fast as lightnin'," Sonic said, showing off.

"Fast as Lightning McQueen?" Link asked laughing.

"Huh? Oh, that was just the _funniest_ thing I have _ever_ heard," Said an annoyed Sonic.

"I'm Pit!" Pit said, giggling.

After they settled down, Pit and Sonic sat down to eat. Link grabbed his cup of coffee (A/N: Heehee, coffee) and took a sip. "They have coffee?" Sonic asked. "I want some!" I stood up to get some, but Link grabbed his shirt collar and sat him back down.

"Oh, no you don't," He said.

"What? Why not?" Sonic asked, a small hint of a whining tone in his voice.

"You're already hyped up enough, I don't think it's a good idea to have you on caffeine," said Link.

"Ugh, rude much, Linky?" Sonic said, pouting. "Fine! Whatever, I don't need coffee."

Once breakfast was over, Fox went over to his other friends and Marth and Ike went… somewhere. Only Sonic, Pit, and Link were left. That is until a short pink haired person along with another, also short, blonde person who was clad in green appeared. The one in green was, from what Sonic remembered, Links other self, or something like that.

"Hey Link!" The blonde said with an adorable voice.

"Oh, hey TL," Link said. "Uh, these are my friends Sonic and Pit." The two (Sonic and Pit) waved upon hearing their names. "Dudes, this is Toon Link and Kirby."

"You can call me TL!" Toon Link said happily. Kirby just smiled. "Kirby doesn't talk much, huh Kirby?" Kirby nodded in response. By then, almost the whole cafeteria was full.

"So what do you guess want to do?" Link asked looking around. _The cafeteria sure fills quickly_, he thought. "It needs to be indoors, with the rain and all."

"Aw, man horrible isn't it? The rain?" Sonic said remembering what happened this morning.

"A-huh," TL said, nodding.

"I kinda like it," Kirby said with a small, cute, whispery voice (probably because he's not used to talking too much).

"Hey we can go to the lounge and see what we can do there," Pit said. They all agreed and started on their journey to the "kid-friendly" bar. Once they arrived, Sonic noticed someone on the couch in front of him. All he could tell was that the person had blue hair with two thick streaks of black hair on either side of him. _So many bluenettes here,_ Sonic thought to himself. _I wonder how many there are not including me._ Apparently the person had noticed that Sonic was staring because he put his book down and looked at Sonic.

"Yes?"

"Uh… No nothin'. I just… yeah," Sonic said. "I'm Sonic"

"Lucario. Nice to meet you. If you don't mind, I have a book waiting." He said as he picked up his book.

"Sonic, come _on_!" Link said and dragged Sonic to the bar. Behind the big counter that was the bar, there was a guy with black hair. He was wearing a red shirt and a black apron over it. "What can I get you guys?"He asked.

"I want Root Beer!" TL cried, happy as always. Kirby nodded, his way of saying "me too".

"Nothing for me, I'm not thirsty," Pit said.

"Yeah, same here, nothing," said Link agreeing with Pit.

"I'll have Root Beer, too!" Sonic said, smiling.

"What did I tell you about caffeine?" Link reminded him. But Sonic only waved a hand at him. Once the guy returned with the root beers, Sonic glanced at the guy's name tag. "Danny" it said.

"Danny?" Sonic asked. "That's a nice name."

"Really? Thanks. Most people think it's too much of a common name," Danny explained.

"You look a lot like Dr. Dylans," Link said calmly.

"Oh, yeah, he's my dad. His first name is Charles, don't tell him I told you. _I_ was named after my mother, Danielle a.k.a. Dani Dylans. It was my dad's idea to name me that," He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. My brother, Lance, is one of the personal tutors, _he_ wasn't named after anyone."

"Personal tutors?" Pit asked, curiously.

"Yeah, here in the academy, we train you to be a pro at your talents for Brawl. You each get a personal tutor, whose talent is similar to yours. The other teachers are General education teachers, except Mr. Relyt and Mr. Tyler."

"What do they teach?" TL asked, also curious.

"Mr. Relyt teaches 'Defense Techniques' and Mr. Tyler teaches 'Offense Techniques'. They are complete opposites. They hate each other. Or, at least that's everyone thinks. Mr. Tyler does something, then Mr. Relyt does just the opposite. They can't ever get along." Danny shook his head in disappointment. Then, he grabbed a dirty cup from a sink a started cleaning it with a cloth. "They are always getting themselves into trouble." Sonic put his elbows on the counter and rested his chin in his hands, looking at Danny, who just smiled back.

"Hey, guys, when do we start school again?" Kirby asked.

"Monday." Pit said.

"When's that?" TL added.

"Unfortunately it's tomorrow," Link said with sadness in his voice. Sonic, however, was oblivious to this conversation because he was busy watching Danny clean the cup.

Was it really that interesting? Or is it something else? We'll see soon enough…

* * *

A/N: SUSPENSE! ... Okay, sorry. It's still short, I know. It's because of dialogue! Curse you dialogue for making my story seem so short! And I wasn't planning on stopping there, but it just seemed like _thee_ most _perfect _place to stop.


	3. Do NOT!

Disclaimer: Same, same. I don't own SSBB or any of its characters… I only own my characters.

A/N: .:crosses fingers:. I hope this one'll be longer! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Yum, s'mores!

* * *

Chapter 3: Do NOT!

...

"I do NOT like Danny!" Sonic yelled. Link just laughed.

"Than explain to why didn't do want you would normally do."

"What?"

"When I said that school starts tomorrow, you should have said 'what! That's not fair! They should give at _least_ two more days!' But, no. You, my friend, were busy staring at Danny Dylans." Link said. He laughed again.

"Rrrrr, I'm gonna kill you!" Sonic said angrily. Link laughed, yet again.

Once they had left the lounge, Pit went with Toon Link and Kirby to the arcade room, while Link stayed behind with Sonic, to bug him. And here we are with Link and Sonic.

"If you didn't like him, you wouldn't react that way, Sonikku!" Sonic only glared at him. "Aw, don't act that way, lover boy! You _know_ you like him! C'mon you know you do, admit it!"

Sonic looked at him and shook his head. "You know, you are some kind of evil." Link laughed, he almost couldn't take it. "But, you're my friend and that's exactly why," Link looked at him and smiled happy to know Sonic would admit it. "I'm not telling you!"

"What?" Link was completely caught off guard. Sonic laughed, stuck his tongue out at Link, and ran off. "Shit! So close, damn it!" Link said, after while.

Sonic looked back and laughed at his, still confused, friend. When he turned around the worst thing that could ever happen, happened. He bumped into someone, but that's not the worst part. Sonic's eyes flew open when he felt lips against his own. He blushed as red as red can get. And that's _still_ not the worst part.

...

After a while, Danny looked at the clock and realized it was his break. So he decided to head out to the library for a bit. He placed the cup down as his brother came to take over. He walked out into the hallway, not expecting anything whatsoever. When, all of a sudden, a certain someone bumped into him. Lips against lips. Danny's eyes widened. And when he realized who it was, he blushed furiously. It was Sonic.

...

It just had to be him. Of all people, it just _had_ to be _him_. Why? Why couldn't it be someone else? Sonic wouldn't care who, but not him. This was most definitely turning out to be one bad day. First, the rain thing, then Link not letting him drink coffee, then Link accusing him of liking Danny, and now, _this_!

Sonic backed away, parting their lips. He couldn't say anything. He just started wide-eyed at the person in front of him.

"Uh, I…" Danny said.

"I-it's my f-fault. Sorry I w-wasn't watching where I was g-going," Sonic finally managed to say.

"It's, uh, okay, heh heh…" said Danny. "I gotta, uh, go." And then, he left, leaving a shocked Sonic behind. Sonic looked behind him and watched Danny until he disappeared around the corner. He looked forward again and blinked. He bit down on his bottom lip trying to hide the smile that was forming. He suddenly remembered about Link and quickly turning around. Thankfully, Link had left. _Good, he'd never let me live this down if he saw,_ Sonic thought. He sighed, and continued on his way, crossing his fingers and wishing that he wouldn't bump into anyone else…

* * *

"Aw man! I ran out of tokens!" TL cried.

"I'll get you some more in a sec.," Pit said busy playing game. Kirby was standing right beside Pit cheering him on.

"You Win!" The gaming contraption said. This caused Pit and Kirby to cheer happily.

"Yay! You won! Can I get my tokens now?" TL asked starting to get a little impatient.

"Okay, okay!" Pit walked over to the token machine with a smile on his face. He came back with a handful of tokens. "Here, these are for you, and these are for me. You want to play something Kirby?" Kirby thought about it for second, and then nodded gleefully. "Okay take mine, I'll get some more."

"What should I play?" Kirby asked Toon Link.

"I unno, I find it hard to decide too. There are so many games!"

"Guys, you can play that one over there, I hear it's fun," Pit said pointing. "It's call-"

"Yeah! C'mon Kirby!" TL said interrupting Pit.

"Sigh," said Pit (A/N: No, he didn't actually _do_ it, he _said_ it). Just then, Link came looking disappointed. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" Link said waving his arms in the air. Pit raised a brow at Link. "Just don't ask" Link said quietly.

"Okay, so anyway, want to play something?"

"Nah… Where's TL and Kirby," He asked.

"Over there," Pit answered.

Just then, TL and Kirby both said "Wahoo!" Pit and Link looked at each other and walked towards them. Kirby, being oh so very happy at winning, hugged TL. The small Link was so startled at the sudden physical contact that his went wide. Pit and the older Link laughed, thinking the same thing, _aw, cute!_ TL looked up at the two and stuck his tongue out. Kirby let go of Toon Link and smiled widely. "What time is it?" Kirby asked, still smiling.

"Um," Link glanced at his watch. "Almost twelve."

"That late!" TL shouted.

"PM!" Link said, smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Oh! That makes sense!" said TL. "So, now what?"

"We still have tokens!" Kirby reminded Toon Link. TL looked at him and smiled and they ran off to play some more games.

"Cute, aren't they?" Pit said looking at the two run off.

"Yeah, heh, adorable," said Link. "So, now what do you want to do?"

"We haven't met a lot of people; want to walk around meeting the others?" Link nodded and they walked out of the arcade, to the hallway. The first person they, literally, bumped into was a person with yellow hair and cute brown eyes. "Hiya! I'm Pit," Pit said eagerly.

"I'm Pikachu," he said grinning.

"I'm Link," Pikachu nodded and smiled. "We're just meeting new people… yeah."

"Oh, cool! See ya later, then!" Pikachu then moved aside and walked away.

"One down, who knows how many to go," Pit said laughing at his own joke. Link laughed, too, and they continued walking. Then they saw someone walking in their direction. It was the same person Sonic was talking to at the bar, Link remembered. Blue hair with black streaks.

"Hey, I'm Link," Link said once the person was closer.

"I'm Pit!"

The guy, at first, just looked at them, then he said, "I'm Lucario, have you seen someone named Pikachu around?"

"Yeah, he went that way," Pit said, pointing in the direction Pikachu had gone.

"Thanks," said Lucario as he walked away.

"I'm bored!" Link complained looking at the ceiling. Pit glanced up to see what Link was looking at. Turns out he was looking at a small spider, at least that's what Pit interpreted. "You listening?"

"Huh? What? Yeah, sorry," Pit said giving one last glance at the miniature spider. Just then, TL and Kirby came running around the corner holding a small plush bear and plush pig.

"Look what we got!" TL said. He and Kirby were having nonstop giggle fits.

"Aw, cute!" said Link. Then, Pit noticed something. The small spider was coming down a string of it's web stuff (A/N: I can't remember what it's called!). The spider stopped right in front of TL's and Link's face. _That's not good…_ Pit thought. Both Links looked at the small thing, and they're eyes went wide.

"Ahh!" They both screamed. Weird you'd think two warriors wouldn't be afraid of anything, and yet here they are screaming because of an almost microscopic spider. They swatted at the poor thing and backed away. Link hid behind Pit and TL behind Kirby. Kirby and Pit looked at each other, the two frightened Links, and back at the spider. They both rolled their eyes and laughed. This was going to be a long, but funny, day.

* * *

A/N: I'm gunna cry! I can't seem to make my chapters bigger! .:sob:.


	4. The Teachers

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or its characters… What more do you want from me!

A/N: Lookit, another chapter .:points:. I'm on a roll! And a little too much of "roll" I'd say, I'm already having ideas for the fifth chapter! I feel like Sonic, going so fast. It's wearing me out… But, I can't stop! Flames will be used to make use of our surplus water (we have too much, and don't know what to do with it).

* * *

Chapter 4: The Teachers

...

Sonic walked into his room, ready to go to sleep. He walked over to his bed a fell, backwards, on it. That's when he noticed Pit.

"Where were you today?" Pit asked.

"Everywhere," Sonic said looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, well, we meet two new people today! Pikachu and Lucario."

"Lucario? Oh, I've already met him." Sonic sighed, overly dramatically.

"Really? When?" asked Pit, being the curious person he is.

"Remember when we were at the bar? That's…were I met…him," Sonic said getting slower and quieter as he got to the last part. He had remembered about Danny. He then blushed and sat up trying to hide it. "Yeah."

"Oh, okay, I'm going to take a shower, 'k?" Said Pit. Sonic looked at him, nodded, than looked away again. Pit walked out into the hallway and closed the door, not fully though, it was a smidge open.

"Today was a long day," He said shaking his head.

"Oh, really, now?" A familiar voice said. Sonic looked at the door and there stood Link, a smirk on his face. "So was ours. Where were you, by the way?"

"Like I told Pit, everywhere," said Sonic. Link walked in and stopped a few feet away. Link looked up, without moving his head, and then looked at Sonic as if he just remembered something. He glared at Sonic.

"I'm mad at you," He said.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you won't admit you like Danny! We're suppose to be friends. Friends tell each other everything!" He answered, whining.

"Ugh!" Sonic walked up to Link and said, "Fine! I like him! Happy?"

"Actually, yes!" Link said smiling. Sonic rolled his eyes. Link walked over to the mirror, which was placed right in front of Sonic's bed. He stared to mess with his hair. He was already changed into his PJs and he wasn't wearing his hat. Without it, he thought his head felt…empty. "So, you gonna ask him out?"

"What!" Sonic said, looking at Link in disbelief. Link turned around looked at Sonic and laughed.

"You heard me, Sonikku." Link said turning back around and messing with his hair again. "I think it's a good idea. You two make a great couple. Let's just hope he says yes. OH! I just got an idea! How about I ask him out _for_ you?" Link didn't even turn to look at Sonic.

Sonic just looked at him for a second, then he looked away, thinking. "Fine," he said quietly.

"Hm? What was that?" Link said still busy playing with his golden locks.

"Fine, I said, fine." Link looked at him and smiled.

"Okay! Well, any ideas on how I should ask him?"

"You're the one with the brilliant ideas, figure something out! Now, out of my room before I kick you out."

"Okay, okay, no need to be violent."

Once Link left, Sonic sat at the end of his bed and sighed. "_What_ have I gotten myself into?" He let himself fall backwards on his bed. Tomorrow will be an even _longer_ day…

...

"Riiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiing," The clock said waking up Pit and causing Sonic to turn in his bed.

"One more hour," Sonic said refusing to wake up.

"Riiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiing, RIIIIIIIIIING!" The clock did not want to give up.

"Okay! Fine! Jeez," Sonic sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Pit was already up. He walked over to the clock and turned it off. "Does this clock have something against me?" Sonic asked Pit.

Pit laughed quietly. "Sure it does." He yawned. "We have school, today. We better get ready."

"We do! I don't want to go…" Sonic said pouting. "How do we know which class we're in?"

"They'll probably tell us there. I don't know about PE, though. Maybe we don't have it today."

The two got dressed and walked downstairs. Again, Sonic thought about how much he hated walking. In the middle of his thinking, Link had come and joined them. "Hey guys." He said. Pit and Sonic nodded in response. The school part of the building was located on the right side of the first floor. Since it was only four classes, it didn't need too much space. The gym wasn't even connected to the main building. It was to the right side of the huge forest-like "backyard". Once they got there (it didn't take to long) they found Dr. Dylans waiting for them.

"Good Morning students," he said once, it seemed everyone had arrived. "I know you are all wondering which class you'll be in. I'll explain that, but first I would like to inform you that you don't start PE classes until tomorrow. We, myself and the teachers, have decided to put up papers on the bulletin board to my right," he pointed at it. "There will be a list of students. All you do is look up you're name and it will tell you what classes you are in. Now, please, do not push or shove. You have plenty of time. And after today, please come to class on time. Thank you." Then he backed away quickly (possibly to try to avoid injury. He probably knows they won't listen to the "please, do not push or shove")

Sonic was in no hurry, which Link found overly abnormal. "Sonic, you feeling well," Link asked placing the back of his hand on his friend's forehead.

"I'm perfectly fine, Link," Sonic said looking at Link as if he was crazy.

"Really? The Sonic I know would be all impatient to know which class he's in."

"Well, I'm not exactly eager to go to school Link," Sonic said looking at the huge crowd of people in front of him.

"Okay then," Link nodded. "What about you Pit?'

"I'm waiting for the crowd to go away. I don't like being pushed."

"Me neither," Link said.

Once there were only a few people left Pit, Sonic, and Link walked over to the multi-paged paper. Pit checked first. He had Class A and Class 2 for PE. He smiled and let Link look. Link had Class B and Class 2 with Pit. Sonic hoped he wouldn't have PE alone. Then, it was his turn. He had Class B, that was good, but either one would've been fine. And for PE he had Class…1. _Great_, Sonic thought. He looked at the paper hoping TL or Kirby has Class 1 but, unfortunately, they both had Class 2. "Crap! I'm all alone!" He shouted.

"Maybe TL or Kir-"

"No, I already checked," Sonic interrupted. He pouted.

"I know you'll make new friends, Sonic! Like me, we just met two days ago, and we're friends already!" Pit said thoughtfully. Sonic nodded. Pit was right. He was fast at making friends, actually, he fast at nearly everything. Then, they headed off to their classes. Pit met up with TL who had Class A with him and Kirby joined Link and Sonic. Then, Sonic remembered something.

"When are we getting our 'private tutors'?"

"Sonic, I'm a student, like you, how in world should I know?" Link asked.

"How should I know how you should know?" Sonic asked smiling. Link looked at him and laughed.

"Okay kids, take a seat, anywhere for now, tomorrow I'll have a seating chart," Mr. Tyler said. He seemed like a nice person. He had a sincere smile. The desks we're set up in three rows of four. Each desk was made up of two individual desks put together. So, in total, twenty-four students would fit. Once everyone was there, Sonic noticed there were many extra seats. Sonic and Link sat together, like most friends would, and Kirby sat behind them with someone he was, apparently, friends with. He was a bit taller than Kirby, but not by much. He had dark blue hair and was wearing a mask. Sonic turned and looked at the teacher who was trying to quiet the students down. "Okay, students, since today's the first day I don't want to put you through much. We're only going to talk about what we're going to learn in this class." A few minuets into the class, Sonic felt himself almost falling asleep. He put his elbows on the desk and rested his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep, when Link nudged him in the gut, awfully hard.

"Ow!" He screamed and the whole class turned to look at him. Link acted as if he had no clue as to what happened.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Tyler asked.

"Yeah. I am," Sonic said feeling small, with everyone staring at him. Once the class was back to whatever they were talking about, Sonic turned to glare Link. "Why did you do that?" He whispered loudly.

"So you wouldn't fall asleep. Now, pay attention, I don't think you want to get in trouble th first day of school." Sonic rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the front of the class.

After that class was over, they went to Ms. Amaya. "Good afternoon, class! I hope you are all very awake and ready for action because we're going to have some fun today! First, though, I have you assigned seats. Just go over to the big pretty blue paper over there, and see where you sit. Put you stuff by your desk, mm'k?" Ms. Amaya said, happily. She had a peppy personality, which most kids found out about once she started talking.

Ms. Amaya started talking, once everyone had settled. "Guess what we're going to play? Jeopardy! It's going to be about everything you should already know about history! Because I love my history!" She said while clasping her hands together.

...

Meanwhile, Mr. Relyt's class was running around trying to find there assigned seats. "Try not knock anything over, please." A nervous Mr. Relyt said. He had a nervous type of personality, but was strict when it was needed. Completely opposite of the careless Mr. Tyler who was never strict. Once everyone took their seats, he started to explain the rules. Pit was seated next to someone with orange-red hair, who was named Bowser, according to what Pit had found out. The class went on until the bell rang. Then, all the students from both classes walked the short distance to their other teacher's class. Pit had noticed Link and Sonic, but didn't manage to say 'hi' because of the crowd. When he was in M. Anya's class, he looked around. It seemed like it was meant to be an art class. Famous paintings all over the walls; paint brushes everywhere in little, colorful mugs; and in the back, an opened cabinet full of paints.

"Hello students, I hope you've had a good day. I don't have a seating chart this quarter, but it's the only one like that. Chose your seat wisely, you'll have that seat for the rest of the quarter," She said as she looked at the students walk around to find the perfect table. Unlike the other classes, this one did not have two desks put together in three rows of four; it had big tables with chairs all around them. Pit took a seat next to TL and Kirby. Then, the teacher started talking about class rules, which were very similar to most every teacher: "be respectful of others, don't talk when someone else is talking, blah, blah." The day was pretty much uneventful…

* * *

A/N: Yay it's longer! .:happy dances:. So what, if it's not _that_ much longer? It's still longer, so, HA! So Mr. Tyler is the melow type, Ms. Amaya is the peppy type, Mr. Relyt is the nervous type, and Ms. Anya is the serious type. Yeah. Teachers.


	5. Physical Education my butt

Disclaimer: Brawl, isn't mine. Brawl characters, aren't mine. Teachers, Kendall, Danny, and most private tutors, _are_ mine.

A/N: Hmm. I don't know what to say. I hope it's longer! Flames will be used to light our candles during blackouts.

* * *

Chapter 5: Physical Education my butt.

...

After school, the five (Sonic, Link, Pit, TL, and Kirby) talked about how the teachers were.

"Ms. Amaya, is so peppy, it's kinda scary," Sonic said smiling.

"Really? Mr. Relyt is, like, very nervous. He worries a lot. Doesn't he?" TL asked Pit.

"Yeah, he does. How's Mr. Tyler?" Pit asked, though he sort of knew the answer. Danny said they were complete opposites, so that means Mr. Tyler would be the careless kind of person.

"He's nice. _Right_ Sonic?" Link said.

"That was _your_ fault." Sonic explained to them what Link did to prevent him from sleeping. "It still hurts," Sonic looked at Link and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I barely hit you!" Link said. Sonic glared at him. He was about to protest, when two girls came up to them. One of them was wearing pink. She had an umbrella and looked sweet and petite. The other one was dressed in blue. She looked tomboyish and had her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Hi," said the girl with the umbrella. "I'm Peach."

"Yeah and I'm Samus." The other girl said.

"I'm Sonic," Sonic said. "These are my friends: Link, Pit, Toon Link, and Kirby." The girls smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you. Well, we must be going, right?" Peach asked.

"Oh yeah! Bye dudes," Samus answered. Sonic and the others waved goodbye.

"So, now what?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we haven't been outside. Maybe fresh air will do us good," said Pit. The others agreed.

They arrived at the _huge_ area that was the academy's 'backyard'. There were many other people there, talking to there friends or just relaxing. There were pumpkins everywhere making the place seem upbeat and cheerful. The chilly air brushed against Sonic. It made him shiver. Unlike most schools that start in August, Brawl Academy started in the cold days of October. The leaves barely hung on to the trees, most of them losing grip and falling gently down. Even the sky seemed a different color than in the summer time. It seemed more of an orange color almost the whole day through. Sonic sniffed the air. It smelled of pumpkins and rain. A sweet combination. Most people prefer summer, but something like this could definitely not be hated. _Yep, _thought Sonic. _Pit was right. Fresh air does do you good._ He closed his eyes.

"I can tell you're loving this," someone said as they walked up to the five. "I love autumn, too."

"Huh?" Sonic opened his eyes to see a silver-haired guy with red goggles in his hair. "Heh, yeah. I am."

"I'm R.O.B." He responded extending out his hand.

"Sonic," said Sonic shaking R.O.B.'s hand. The others introduced themselves, as well.

The rest of the day they spent talking to R.O.B. and meeting new people. They met two people named Falco and Wolf who were friends with Fox. And another person who went by GW, his full name being Mr. Game and Watch. And two brothers named Mario and Luigi. After that, they went inside. "I'm _so_ ready to sleep," Sonic said yawning.

"Yeah same here," Pit said. "I'm gonna go hit the hay, later guys."

* * *

"Sonic. Hey, wake up, Sonic." Sonic slipped his arm out of the covers and swatted the voice away. "Sonic! Wake up! C'mon you'll be late!" _That voice sounds familiar,_ Sonic thought. _Pit?_

"Pit?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, now wake up!" Sonic sat up and shivered. The room was a lot colder than he'd imagined. He covered himself in his blanket and yawned. "C'mon Sonic!"

"Why? What's the hurry?" Sonic said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then he remembered… _school_. "Fine, fine. Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Um, I don't go yet, you have Class 1 for PE, remember?" Pit asked

"I don't want to go! Can't I just call in sick?" Sonic said as he fell back on his bed.

"Sonic, don't be like that! C'mon, it won't be that bad," said Pit. Finally, after a few minutes, Pit convinced Sonic to get ready. Sonic wasn't too happy about it though.

Once Sonic was ready he and Pit decided to get something to eat. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and a cup of orange juice (A/N: my favorite!). Mmm, delicious. Too bad it ended, which means Sonic has to go do, in my opinion, the worst thing that could happen, PE.

"Okay, I'm going to upstairs to take a shower. See you after school," said Pit. He waved and then walked away. Sonic sighed. At first he tried stalling, but even that didn't work. He arrived where decent crowd of students stood. In front of them was the PE teacher, Ms. Ayaka.

"G'morning students! Ready to have some physical fun?" She asked, getting only moans from the crowd. "Hmm, did you guys wake up at wrong side of the bed today? Well, I'll make sure you're sleepiness will go away for awhile. I promise!"

"Apparently, she had a _bit_ too much coffee this morning," Sonic thought out loud.

"Mmhmm, very true." Sonic turned to see a bright yellow haired person smiling at him. He waved and said, "I'm Pikachu" He smiled again.

"I'm Sonic," Sonic said smiling too.

"Okay, c'mon let's go outside!" Said Ms. Ayaka happily. Once they got outside, though, she changed her mind. "Drat! It's going to rain." Sonic looked up. The clouds were a dark gray, purplish color. "I guess we're staying in the gym then." When they got in the gym, Sonic got to see how the teacher looked like (he couldn't before, people were in the way). She seemed no older than seventeen. She had blonde, thick hair, up in a ponytail. She was wearing something that looked like a tennis outfit. She was wearing wrist bands and a headband. Her smile was wide and cheerful. And she had pretty dark blue eyes. All in all, she looked _way_ to young to be a teacher. "Okay, now, PE clothes. Before you came to the Academy your parents paid for PE clothes. This week, all you have to do is go to the office and they'll give it to you! You have to have them by Thursday. Then, it will be considered a non-suit. Mm'k? Oh and no jewelry starting Thursday."

"Why no jewelry?" Someone asked.

"I don't know. They just want it that way. Now, please take a seat on the bleachers." (A/N: that's what they're called right? I'm so sleepy today I barley remember how to spell pudding.) The students obeyed the orders and then listened. "I have to talk about the rules now. It's boring, I know, but I have to." Sonic almost fell asleep, but he shook his head to wake himself up.

"Still sleepy, huh?" That voice was not Pikachu's. The person who spoke had orange-red hair. They were wearing a green shirt and spike bracelets. "The name's Bowser."

Sonic was about to respond when someone from behind him said, "Bowser, how many times do I have to tell you not to bother people?" He was the same person who sat next to Kirby yesterday at school. He looked at Sonic and said, "Sorry, don't mind him."

"No, it's okay, I don't mind," Sonic responded.

"See MK. Next time you should mind your own business." Bowser said with a satisfied smile.

"Hmph. Whatever Bowser," he turned to look at Sonic again. "I'm Meta Knight. You can call me MK." He turned back to Bowser. "See I gave him _permission_ to call me that. You should learn to be respectful." Bowser just rolled his eyes.

"I'm Sonic," said Sonic looking at both of them.

"It's a pleasure," both Meta Knight and Bowser said. They looked at each other and then looked the other direction. _Okay_, _that was weird,_ thought Sonic.

"Okay, to get us more woken up," Ms. Ayaka spoke. "We'll play the trust game. I'm sure you all know it! You just fall and trust that your partner catches you! Now pick partners." _Oh boy, this'll be tough. _Sonic sighed and looked around.

"Hey, Sonic, want to do the trust thing with me?" Bowser asked.

"Oh, no. You should be _my_ partner. You mustn't trust Bowser." Meta Knight said grabbing Sonic by the arm. Then, Bowser took his other arm.

"Yeah? Well, I asked him first," Bowser said pulling Sonic closer.

"I asked him second," MK said, also pulling.

"So?" Bowser asked.

"Second is good enough!"

"Not as good as first! Besides I call dibs!"

"But he wants to be _my_ partner, right Sonic?" MK asked.

"No! He wants to be mine!" Bowser argued.

"He's _mine_!" (A/N: I wouldn't actually imagine MK to be like that, but I do imagine him to do whatever it to takes to be better than Bowser. Bowser gets on his last nerves!)

"Guys, you're seriously gonna rip my arms off!" Sonic cried, hoping to make them stop. All of a sudden Pikachu came to the rescue.

"MK, Bowser, look! It's, um, Crazy Hand!" Pikachu yelled pointing to the sky.

"What the?" MK and Bowser said, letting go of Sonic. Pikachu, then, grabbed Sonic and ran the other direction. "Hey! Pikachu come back with my partner!" They yelled once they realized what happened.

"So you'll be _my_ partner, right?" Pikachu asked.

"Ugh, fine."

After PE, Sonic and Link met up with each other to go to their classes. Sonic was seriously pooped after what happened.

"Sonikku, what's wrong?"

"Haha! Nothing! Ha!" Sonic said. Link looked at him weirdly and took a step to the side. They got their assigned seats. Link sat with Kirby and in the desk next to them, sat Sonic. Unfortunately, he sat with Meta Knight. Sonic looked at the floor, eyes wide when he found that out.

"Sonic, hey!" Sonic nodded in response. "Why weren't you my partner?"

"Uh, because Pikachu asked me?" Sonic said. MK just shook his head and looked to the front of the class. _How do I keep getting myself into these types of messes?_ Sonic shook his head. _Whatever._

* * *

A/N: Wahoo! It's longer-ish. Whatever. Anywho, the next chapter will, hopefully, be done this week. Because, next week, school starts again. At least I don't have a book report this quarter. But we are reading "The Giver",as a class, I hear it's a good book. Well, until next time!


	6. Who do I love?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the few things that you should know by now that I _do_ own. (Was that confusing?)

A/N: Yay! Falls here, and the cold has arrived! I _hate_ the heat of summer… ugh, it gives me headaches! And who doesn't love hot chocolate with marshmallows? (well, that's during the winter, but who says I can't have some during autumn?) Anyways, I'm here nice and cozy in my warm PJs, early in the morning typing this. Why? Well, I got an idea for this chapter! And I just had to type it! There's a _major_ cliff hanger in the middle…be warned! Flames will be used to keep my hands warm in the upcoming winter! Whee!

* * *

Chapter 6: _Who_ do I love?

...

After school, Pit, Link, Kirby, and TL, went to PE. Sonic sighed once they had left. "So bored…" He said out loud. Just then MK and Pikachu walked over to him. "Oh, hey dudes," he said when he noticed them.

"Hey, Pikachu and I were going to the lounge. Would you like to come?" MK asked. Sonic nodded, even though he didn't really want to go. Why, you ask? Danny, that's why. When they got there, Danny noticed Sonic and tried to avoid eye contact. Sonic did the same. He hoped they wouldn't sit at the bar. Thankfully, they didn't. Instead they sat at a table not to far from it.

"Man. Today has been a long day," Pikachu said stretching his arms upward. "Hasn't it?"

"Most definitely," MK responded. Sonic nodded smiling at the little yellow haired boy. Just then, Sonic remembered what happened at PE, and got curious about who MK paired up with to do the "trust game".

"MK, who did you end up doing the trust thing with, anyway?" Sonic asked looking interested.

MK looked up at him, sighed, and looked at the table. "Bowser…" he said miserably. Both Sonic and Pikachu tried their best not to burst out laughing at Meta Knight's bad luck.

"How did that end up?" Pikachu said struggling to keep from giggling.

"Badly! He dropped me on purpose and acted like it was an accident! He didn't even say sorry. Err, I'll get him back." He growled. "The floor's really hard, too. My head still hurts." MK rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "Oh well." Sonic smiled, _I'm glad he isn't mad at me. Whew!_ Sonic glanced up to see what Danny was doing and met with his red eyes. After a bit of just staring, Danny waved his hand slightly and smiled. Gaining his confidence again, Sonic flashed his signature smile and waved back. He sighed and continued to talk to the people at the table.

...

Once Link, Pit and the rest were out of PE, MK went to talk to Kirby and Pikachu said he needed to meet up with Lucario. The quartet (Sonic, Pit, Link and TL) spent the rest of the day at the arcade trying to beat each others' high scores. To Pit, Link and Sonic's misfortune, they all were going up against "the king of video games", Toon Link. Which ended up with three broke losers and one happy Toon Link with more possessions then he had started with. Some of those possessions being watches or cash (A/N: Oh, those gamblers! It's their own fault).

Before they had lost _all_ of their possessions, they gave up on trying to beat TL and decided it was time for bed. "Aw, but why? C'mon Link! Play with me! If I win, I get your sword! And if you win-"

"No! TL, I will never bet my sword. And besides, aren't you tired? _Jeez_," Link interrupted. TL shook his head 'no' and smiled widely.

Eventually, TL gave in and walked back to his room, like the rest had done.

...

Pit and Sonic found themselves in their room, yawning and/or stretching. They already showered and were in their PJs.

Sonic was busy thinking about Danny. He couldn't understand why Danny made him fell the way he does whenever he's around him. His red eyes were so hypnotizing and his smile… that amazing smile. It always made his heart flutter. He remembered when Danny smiled at the bar that day. Sonic sighed. He tried not thinking about Danny any longer. Suddenly, he remembered that Link was going to ask him out for him. _Maybe Link forgot…_ He felt sort of relieved, but disappointed, too.

In a way, Sonic didn't _want_ to like-like the black haired boy. Mainly because dating part of the schools staff was full of drama. Sonic wanted his life _completely _drama_less_. If only he had a crush on a _student_. Surely that would be more peaceful, but _no_, he just _had_ to like Danny. He decided to think if he had ever felt the same feeling for someone other than Danny. Sonic subconsciously looked over to Pit, who was readying his bed for the night. All of a sudden, he blushed. He looked away, shocked. A few seconds past before he gave Pit another glance. Pit was yawning, covering his mouth with his hands. He looked so cute.

Sonic walked slowly over to Pit who was now rubbing his eyes. At first Sonic just stared. But once he regained his senses he said, "Hey, um, Pit?"

"Hm?"Pit responded. Sonic, then, leaned forward until his lips met Pit's. Pit's eyes went wide because of how shocked he was. And, before he knew it, the kiss was over. Pit went slightly slack-jawed and he blushed deeply. "W-w-what was t-that for?"

Sonic looked sort of shocked himself. He swallowed hard and answered, "I, I don't know, I felt like I needed to-to do that" The brunette, all of a sudden, felt so important to Sonic.

"I, I really d-didn't expect that, Sonic," Pit said, still blushing. Pit looked at Sonic trying to find an answer as to why he had done that.

"I know, it's just…" Sonic said. From then on, an awkward silence filled every nook and cranny of the room.

* * *

A/N: This chapter isn't done, yet! I repeat: the chapter ain't finished. Look below this, it continues. This is just the cliff hanger I was talking about! Who does Sonic _really_ love? Who will he choose? Pit? …Or Danny? Find out in the next chapter _of BRAWL ACADEMY_! .:crowd goes wild:. The rest of this chapter isn't about Sonic or Pit, but it isn't just nonsense. Just tellin' ya. Well, time to keep typin'!

* * *

"Kirby! You shoulda seen me! I won thirty-two bucks! If only you were there…" TL cried happily. Kirby smiled at his funny friend. TL smiled back and ran over to the wardrobe to get into his PJs. Kirby was already dressed in his before TL entered the room.

Toon Link put all of his prizes on his bed and scrambled to put his pajamas on. Once he _did_ have his PJs on, he remembered that he didn't eat dinner. "Aw, man, I forgot to eat dinner…and I'm so hungry," he explained while wrapping his arms around his tummy.

"Oh! I forgot, too!" Kirby laughed. "You want to go to the cafeteria?" TL nodded happily and they headed downstairs. They ate some soup and other stuff (A/N: What do people eat for dinner? I normally eat a lunch or breakfast meal for dinner, so I wouldn't know…).

By the time they got back in their room, it was already ten o'clock. They had planned to go to sleep, but instead they started up a conversation. They asked each other questions about their classes, their favorite things, and other things. Eventually Kirby got to asking, "Do you like anyone?"

"Uh," TL blushed. Then he said, "That's kind of a personal question, don't you think?" He smiled nervously.

"So? We _are_ friends. And besides, I won't tell!" Kirby responded happily. TL swallowed and looked around the room as I something here could get him out of this situation.

"I _might_ like someone…but, do I _have_ to tell you who?" TL asked. Kirby pouted. Toon Link sighed knowing there probably wasn't any way to get out of this. "Okay, um, I might, remember I said _might_ like someone whose name starts with… 'K'," He said finally.

Kirby's first thought was, _Me?_ But he shook his head. _No, it's probably not...who else has a name that starts with 'K'…_ He thought about it, but didn't come up with anyone. (A/N: By the way people, not only does the 'king' in King Dedede, not count, but since he is only preteen-ish he's Prince Dedede. So, ha!) Kirby looked up at Toon Link with a 'eep' expression (aka, he had a nervous-ish look, eyes wide, and biting his bottom lip…).

* * *

A/N: Hey, another cliff hanger! I wasn't planning on a second one, but oh well! What will Kirby say? Does he like TL back? Find out in the next chapter _of BRAWL ACADEMY!_ .:crowd goes wild, yet again:. I like the way .:crowd cheers:. Um, as I was saying, I like the way this chapter .:crowd cheers:. OKAY SHUT UP! .:crowd goes dot-eyed with seat drops:. Hmm .:straitens out suit:. Thank you. Now, as I was _saying_, I like the way this chapter turned out. Not long, like I would like, but with lots of words. So, it's okay… I guess… Well, anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this! You all deserve a cookie the size of Kentucky. See you next time!


	7. It’s like bunnies on crack!

Disclaimer: I own nothing… almost. I only own what I what I created basically.

A/N: I'm BACK! I bet you all missed me! Or maybe not. Anywho, turns out, I'm alive! Woo! If you didn't like, no let's put it this way, if you had second thoughts about the crack pairings in the last chapter, watch out. There _are_ more to come. And for those who are mad at me for disappearing, eh, blame procrastination. Anywho I'm back and that's all that matters. I just realized it is hard writing two stories at once. I'm writing this one alone and co-authoring another one with my friend it's at Fiction Press. Go check it out it's called "I like a Person with a Sense of Horror". It's still a new born so don't expect to read a complete story. Well, I guess I should get to what you're waiting for- the story. So here goes nothin'! Oh, wait one last thing, I might not write too much 'bout Sonic this chapter, or maybe not at all. It's Link-centric. Yup, Linky deserves some limelight, too! Anywhosen, ENJOI! Flames will be used to burn down flamers' houses. Watch 'em burn! (Heh, now I reminded myself of Axel =])

* * *

Chapter 7: It's like bunnies on crack! (Couldn't think of another title.)

...

_Thud._ "Ow." _Thud._ "Ow."

"What are you doing?" Peach asked, oh so curiously.

"It's called being a guy," Samus responded causing giggles to come from the other. They were standing before Link who was banging his head on the table in the cafeteria.

"Ha, hilarious," Link responded dully. "Ow, I'm doing this to, ow, possibly, ow, get an immense headache, ow."

"And why would you want a headache?" Peach asked.

"Don't wanna go to school, I have my reasons." Link said.

"You're just lazy." Samus spoke.

"Your point?" Link asked smiling. Samus rolled her eyes walked away. Peach waved before following. Link yawned, stretched, and traveled back up to his room. Today he had woken up early to get his headache. He really didn't feel like going to school. He just wanted to lay bed the whole day. He yawned again once he opened the door to his room. Marth was already up and dressed. "'Ello sir. Horrible day isn't it?" Link asked with a British accent (A/N: I loves me a British accent x3). Marth looked confused for a second, but then he cracked up laughing.

"No actually, I for one, think it's a beautiful day." Marth responded, also with a British accent."Why don't you?"

"Because I have a headache… which means my plan is working!" Link said happily, but then held his aching head. _Maybe I hit it one too many times…_He thought. Marth argued, trying to make him change his mind with no avail. So, he left leaving Link to himself. "Oh no," he said aloud. "If I'm absent Sony's gunna go crazy by saying something like this: 'Why weren't you there? Where you sick? You don't look sick. What happened? Were you just lazy? You couch potato! And you don't let me miss school for that! You always say that that's no reason to miss school! Why I aught a-' yeah, something along the lines of that. You know what? Screw my plan I'm going! ...I gotta stop talking to myself…"

...

Once the class settled down Link waited. Maybe Sonic was late. Turns out he didn't come at all. "What!" He screamed once he found that out.

"…Is there something you'd like to tell us Link?"Mr. Tyler asked smiling.

"I uh, well I didn't," Link said trying to make up an excuse. "I didn't ever… think of that! That's an amazing defense technique! Yeah!" He finished.

The teacher laughed a little and then said, "Are you aware that class _just_ started and that I haven't gotten to teaching anything yet?"

"Oh, just kidding! I knew that!" Link said hoping he wouldn't get in to much trouble. Which, thankfully, he didn't. Mr. Tyler just laughed and started on a lecture. Then, Link remembered _all of the teachers here look so young. They could be students for Pete's sake! What's up with that?_ _Mr. Tyler and Relyt look like they're eighteen or nineteen, and Ms. Ayaka and Anya look seventeen, Ms. Amaya looks sixteen … Hmm… seems weird…ah, oh well._

The rest of the school day was boring, slow, painful, and uneventful. The hyperactive Ms. Amaya taught English today. It wasn't exactly what you call "fun". Well, Link managed to get through that and now found himself outside with Pit, and TL.

"Hey where's Kirby?" Link asked an abnormally quiet TL.

"Thinking…" TL responded monotonously. He didn't even look up. "Oh wait. You asked where? He's… I don't know where he is…" He explained.

"Okay then. Where's Sonic?" Link asked no one in particular.

Pit yawned and took a step forward. "I'm going to go do my homework."

"What homework? We don't get any," said TL.

"Oh yeah, I meant I'm going to go study. There might be a test coming up."

"There's a test!" TL and Link said in unison.

"No, no, no I mean you never know when there might be a pop quiz… on the things we learned these very few days of school…" said Pit. "Well, I'll be going…to the library, later!"

"That was odd," TL spoke once Pit was out of sight. Link nodded. "So it's just you and me bro."

"I'm not you're brother."

"But you are like it. So I'll call you bro. Deal with it," responded TL. Link smiled.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, my fingers hurt! Man, I shouldn't be complaining! I barely wrote a thing! I think I wrote more in the first Author's Note...wow. Meh, oh well. Review…if you dare! No, not really. Just review. REVIEW PEOPLE!


	8. A Dramaless School Year, yeah right

A/N: Ugh... I hate myself for not being able to concentrate on U.S. Of Kowalski. PLEASE forgive me. Anyway, R&R, please! This one starts out Link-centric, then goes back to Sonic :3

I'm writing this while listening to Love Like Woe by The Ready Set over and over (I might start listing what songs I'm listening to while writing, so that you guys know where my inspiration came from).

One more thing: Holy shit... I re-read this story and uh, The Giver? That was 7th grade! I'm a sophomore in High School now... damn I've been at this story for a while...

* * *

Chapter 8: A Drama-less School Year, yeah _right._

...

Link woke up that morning feeling only slightly sick. He coughed into his fist and winced. He looked over hoping he didn't wake Marth up. Thankfully, he didn't. He glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning. Why the hell did he wake up this early? Link sighed. There's no point in attempting to go back to sleep now. He thought about going to go talk to Sonic, but then remembered that it was indeed, four in the morning. He laughed quietly thinking how badly Sonic would beat him if he dared to wake him up right now.

"Ugh. Maybe I can go to the library..." Link said to himself quietly. He looked at Marth again. _Yup, still asleep..._

Link got up and out of bed, later regretting doing so. The movement caused him to cough, quite loudly this time. Link winced yet again, but this time at the voice he heard in Marth's direction. Link quickly turned his head in that direction and sighed, annoyed at his luck.

"Link, why are you up? Were you just coughing? Are you sick, perhaps?" Marth said, looking sleepy and bothered.

"Uh, it's nothing. Really, go back to sleep."

"Ah! But if you're sick, I can't just igno-"

"I'm not sick, I just need to... go for a walk. Please, just go back to sleep." Link said interrupting Marth's last statement. Marth looked at Link with confusion and worry in eyes, but nodded anyway and laid back down. Link exhaled deeply and headed for the door, when he remembered something. _Oh yeah, I still have Sonic's iPod. I wonder why he hasn't asked for it back. I'll listen to music on my "walk" I guess. Speaking of Sonic, where has he been lately..._

_Later..._

Zelda was strolling her usual early morning walk around the garden. She looked around and smiled. It was almost five in the morning, the time, which she considered, the best and most peaceful to go for a stroll. She didn't have any trouble sneaking away from her room because after many years of sneaking from the her castle in Hyrule, it was the easiest thing in the world. Especially since the princess shared a room with Jigglypuff, who wasn't necessarily light sleeper. The princess looked up from her spot to the window of what she presumed was the library, and that was when she spotted on of her best friends, Link. She smiled and decided to go meet him and probably ask him what in the world he was doing up so early.

When she had made her way back to the doors of the school, one of the guards **(1) **gasped and ran over to her.

"Princess Zelda, how did you get out of the school without me noticing? Ah! Nevermind that, please, stay in the school until 6:30 next time, you know, when the school officially 'opens'? We don't want students running about and getting hurt."

"Yes, I recognize this, sir. I just needed some fresh morning air." Zelda said smiling her pretty princess smile. The guard flushed, nodded, and lead the princess inside.

Once the princess had made it to the library, she sighed and looked around for her friend. When she spotted him, she called out and waved. Link jumped from his seat and looked over, surprised. "Oh, Zelda, it's you!" Link called happily. He was reading a book, probably some sort of fantasy novel, while listening to music on Sonic's iPod. He was specifically listening to "Dance Forever" by Allstar Weekend **(2)**. Zelda sat down next to him and took one of the earphones from Link to listen to whatever he was listening to. "Hey, Zel, do you know where Sonic has been? I hate to admit it, but I'm worried."

"Hmm? Oh, I've seen him around a lot, actually. He even asked where you were just yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Link yelled wincing afterward, but stopped when he realized the librarian wasn't there to stop him. Which made him wonder why the Library was open in the first place, but it's not like you steal the books, they had heavy security.

"I'm sorry, Link. Next time, maybe you should tell me where you are every second of the day so I can tell your _best friend_!" Zelda yelled back, a little annoyed at being yelled at.

"God, I'm sorry Zelda. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just... I don't know, worried I guess. I know that even though we're best friends, I should give him space, but, I've never missed talking to him for even a second ever since I met him and, you know." Link said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Zelda sighed and smiled. Link smiled back and looked at the clock impatiently. He figured out how he'd meet with Sonic even if it meant having to deal with a pissed off Sonic for a while.

...

There was complete silence in the room, all you could hear was the silent breathing of the two students: Pit and Sonic. Sonic had avoided going to the room until late at night. He wanted Pit to be asleep when he arrived so that it wouldn't be any more awkward then it already was. At first he couldn't go to sleep. His wish of a drama-less school year was fading into nothing. He was worried about his feelings, about Link (who he had thought about talking to, he even asked Zelda where he was to no avail), about school. God, he thought this was going to be easy. Eventually, though, he feel into deep sleep. It was about 6:30 in the morning when a noise, other then the two students' breathing, could be heard. It was the door creaking open slightly. It was Link. Link sighed, knowing the consequences of what he was about to do. He entered the room fully, and to my own delight, he was carrying a small bucket of cold water. Link made his way toward the sleeping boy and taking a deep breath, turned the bucket over on Sonic's head. The next noise wasn't too pleasing to the ear. Immediately when the water had touched his face, Sonic sprang up and screamed extremely loud, waking up Pit who also screamed, which caused Link to scream as well, being surprised that the two roommates could scream so loudly.

The next moment that ensued would make you quite surprised at Link's ability to live through it. Once the screaming stopped, Sonic's surprised expression toward Link turned into that of a scowl as he didn't even get Link a chance to run for his life. Sonic tackled Link to the ground, choking him. Link coughed and wheezed desperately trying to breathe through his trachea which was being crushed. Pit just looked on in amazement as he thought to himself that maybe it wasn't the brightest idea making friends with these folks. After what seemed Link had suffered enough Sonic let go of Link but decided to do one last thing and punched him the gut. Link coughed once more and then started hyperventilating trying to get his lungs filled with oxygen yet again. That was when Pit confirmed that maybe it was a good idea to be friends with these guys, they were quite entertaining. Pit cracked up laughing and Link and Sonic stared at him wondering what he was laughing at. Eventually Link started laughing too. Sonic, however didn't think it was funny at all and continued to scowl.

"Haha! Sorry, Sonic, I just, I've been wanting to talk to you and well I thought that this was the best thing to do - especially since I had to get you back for that prank you did on me a few years ago, too."

Sonic sighed, then smiled at his friend in a annoyed manner and rolled his eyes. He got a towel and started to dry himself off while Pit still lay in bed giggling. "Speaking of talking to me, I've been trying to do the same thing forever, where the hell have you been?" Sonic asked, his voice sounding muffled from underneath the towel.

"Where have_ I_ been? Excuse me, I'm not the one who missed school that one day, then never even bothered to tell me why!" Link said, not quite angrily. Sonic thought about that and sighed again. It was true. He didn't have much of an excuse either, so he just shrugged and mumbled a "sorry". Link smiled and patted his friend in the back. "Now how about we all go eat breakfast, eh?"

That was what reminded Pit and Sonic about their current dilemma and the fact that they were suppose to be having an awkward silence between them. They looked at eachother and then looked at Link. They nodded and smiled a fake smile, "Sure," they said in unison.

* * *

A/N: Damn! I was planning on putting Marth with Ike but recently I've been more into LinkxMarth, as you can see by the beginning of this chapter. :C what should I do? Not only that but, what about Roy? I love him, should I bring him back? Or not? I mean he could be a stowaway, haha, that'd be funny, he could hide in Marth's pillow covers... wait, what?

By the way, I'm the type of Legend of Zelda fan that hates Zelda most of the time, but likes her _sometimes_. I'm so confusing to understand.

1) Yes, there are guards, I decided that would make it harder for Zelda to sneak out. And it was funny :D I love that guard specifically, I don't know why. I shall name him... Jason.

2) Yeah, I paused listening to Love Like Woe, to listen to another of my favorites songs: Dance Forever!


End file.
